


Secret out

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batjokes, Dating, M/M, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Batman and the Jocker have a love-hate thing going on thats more love than hate.





	

"Joker?".

The shocked accusation came from Barbara Gordams mouth as she stared at one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals, who was standing in her house with nothing but a towel around his waist and his makeup slightly smudged. 

"Oh, hey...you. Batgirl right? Bats told me you lived here now". Joker replied awkwardly, pulling the towel around his waists higher. 'Had he been taking a shower?' The disgusting question plagued Barbara's mind. 

"Bats? What the heck are you talking about? And why are you here with nothing but a towel!". Barbara demanded. 

"Hey babe". A deep voice said, before Bruce came from around the corner. His abs glistened with water and the towel around his waist indicated that he'd also been in the shower. 

"So what movie should we w- Oh god Barb's here. Hey Barb. So uh... I thought you were visiting your dad this weekend?".

Barbara smirked. 

"Visit ran short. But enough about me. Something tells me you have a lot of explaining to do, 'Bats'."


End file.
